


Born This Way

by SRoni



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRoni/pseuds/SRoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born This Way

Kurt wasn't stupid. He knew that Finn (and yes, he wished that Finn weren't straight as a freaking ruler) thought that Kurt was bringing the bullying on himself. If only Kurt wasn't as in-your-face about his sexuality, then maybe Karofsky wouldn't be as intent on terrifying Kurt.

Sometimes, Kurt really did consider just ducking his head and blending in. But that wasn't right, either. He had to decide every day whether or not he'd be himself.

And every day, he decided he'd rather be who he was and get tossed in a dumpster _every day_ than to live a lie.


End file.
